Bella the Alpha
by Pitbull22
Summary: Bella grew up on Res. with her dad and one day big fuzz ball basically what happened to Sam and this is how her life is and she is the Alpha if you didn't notice the title and the Cullens may have a pop in and all the stuff with Edward and the family leaving happen then instead of being sad she was mad and then bam a tail and T cause I'm Paranoid ( sorry really bad at summaries)
1. My talk with Jake

** I don't own Twilight that all goes to the wonder full Stephanie Meyers I apologize in advance for any wrong spelling or grammar! Now to remember in my story Bella was first then Paul then Sam then Collin then Leah then Quill, Jared, Jacob, then Brady (P.S i know it is Quil but i hate the red thing that is under the word so just go along with my using Quill) (thoughts and pack mind in _Italics) _(Oh yeah Bella is Half Quileute)**

**Age ****of the people **

**Bella 19 **

**Paul 18 **

**Sam 18 **

**Collin,Leah, Jared, Jacob 17**

**Brady, Quill 15 **

**Bella P.O.V**

'_hear that' _said Bella in the pack mind._ 'Yeah boss'_ said Sam. Then there was a vampire on front of them Sam sent up the howl and they took off hearing the rest of the boys and Leah came into the pack mind. '_what, Oh' _ said Leah, and all the boys said _'Leach!'_ They all caught up and found 3 and circled and killed them (not to get too graphic if you get what i mean i don't like to write that kind of stuff and back to the story) Sam phased and burned the pile. _'Go home Bella me and Paul will take over' _said Jared _'Ok but i dont care who but one of you watch Jacob's house for me he probully got a week left' I said 'I will' _ said Quill _'O.k tomorrow is Saturday so yeah get to sleep the rest of yeah Night' 'night' said by all the boys and Leah._ I ran home and phased in the woods and went inside and made food, I watched a little T.V and went to bed. In the morning I woke up to have 5 wolves in the kitchen. I groaned and went and said

"Good morning... Now what do you want!"

"Food!" was said by Leah, Quill, Paul, Collin, and Sam.

"Ugh! learn to cook" but I went to work anyway. "O.k so Quill and Collin how is school? and Sam found an imprint and Leah and Paul have are you working with controlling your anger?"

"School is good" replied Quill and Collin

"Nothing" replied Sam

"Good" replied Leah

"Haven't tried" replied Paul "Or at least it hasn't worked that well."

"Quill, Colling, Sam, and Leah get food none for Paul untill he works on his temper and Pancakes are ready!" Paul pouted and I steped away after getting my plate. Paul had already left. 20 minutes later I was alone. I went for a run and listened to my ipod and the first song was my first was by MKTO **(Man I love them!)**

I also listened to a few other before I got to Jacob's and Billy's. I walked up to the door and knocked and heard "COME IN!" and went in. (of course) I saw Billy on the couch and Jacob no where to be seen. "Hi Bella" said Billy. and I said hi back then i got down to business and asked "How is Jacob?" i said

Billy replied "Warm and tall."

I replied "i think that he has got a few days left, if he doesn't I'll bring Paul down." Paul was the guy who could get any guy angry if you ask me well besides me who got him and Sam to phase.

"O.k Bella and do you have people baby sitting us?"

"Yea and where is he any way? I want to speak with him"

"I think he is in the Garage."

"O.k"

I went out to the garage and saw him working on the Rabbit. "Hey Jake."

"Hi Bella" he said annoyed

"Well you sound pleasant."

"Well you did start a gang." Can't blame him there _Oh just wait till you turn into a giant fuzz ball. I thought_

"Well I just wanted to talk to you, see how big you have gotten haven't seen you in a while."

"Bella it has been like 5 6 weeks tops."

"I know but you still could have grown."

"Fine" He grumbled

He turned around and he kinda looked like Paul did a day or two before he phased.

"Wow you have grown what 6 inches?"

"Yeah I guess"

"O.k see you soon." and with that i left and ran home and i thought _Well I don't want him to phase but I may finally be able to get out of the Alpha position_.

* * *

Ok review and tell me what you think please and Next POV is Jacob and just to tell you Bella grow up on the res. and now has a house in the wood not like the middle but you get my point

now hit the review button


	2. Jake POV and the the Pack

**Me: Say it**

**Jake: Never! **

**Me I will make your training even harder**

**Jacob You wouldn't **

**Me try Me**

**Jacob She still doesn't own Twilight**

**Me Yeah I'm going to email her and ask if I can borrow it for an hour or 2**

**Jacob Good Luck with that**

**Me Don't make me**

**Jacob *Whimpers* O.k**

**Jacob P.O.V**

Bella is a B*&% I don't know why she would just barge into my space and think that it was okay with me for her to ask those question. The nerve of that girls she steals all of my friends and expects me to not want to strangle her. I know that she is pretty cute but really looks don't mean everything! O.k im done ranting to the girl at the computer now where was she before that oh yeah! So I went into the house to ask my dad a question about that chick.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Jake" **( AN Does anyone know what Billy calls Jacob is it Jake?)**

"Can you please tell me why you like that Bella chick again?"

"Well, she is a very responsible women that's why." No she isn't you just have your head stuck up your (Insert Naughty word here)

"No she isn't she stole my friends and got them hooked on drugs!" ( Outside the house Brady growled and said in his mind _We didn't want to and we don't do drugs!_)

"They aren't on drugs Jake." Billy said softly. I rolled my eyes and thought _that's what you think_

"Then how did they get so big so fast?"

"Genes you could say..." _Yeah right_

"Liar"

"Nope all truth" With a geeky grin "Now this old man wants to watch sports center."

Rolling my eyes "O.k. I'm going to bed"

**Bella's P.O.V**

**(AN this is her ranting in her mind she in her wolf form BTW)** _The never of him that stupid baby Alpha (insert a few naughty words here take your chose) that son of a (Naughty word) he will wish he was never born when I'm doing with him! He has no right no right at all!_

_Jeez Bells when did you get that vocabulary? _Asked Brady

_When did you get soo stupid and how long have you been there?_

_Ummm since you left..._

_Well what did he ask Billy?_

_Ummmm..._

_TELL ME!_

_Fine _

_**Flashback**_

"Hey dad."

"Hey Jake" **  
**

"Can you please tell me why you like that Bella chick again?"

"Well, she is a very responsible women that's why."

"No she isn't she stole my friends and got them hooked on drugs!"

"They aren't on drugs Jake." Billy said softly. I rolled my eyes and thought _that's what you think_

"Then how did they get so big so fast?"

"Genes you could say..." _  
_

"Liar"

"Nope all truth. Now this old man wants to watch sports center."

"O.k. I'm going to bed" _**End Flashback**_

_Now where did he get those ideas and I don't do drugs!_

_Ummmmm everyone thinks that we are a gang and they call us the Hall monitors that went to far..._

_Well I knew about the gang but hall monitors? and man I thought Forks High was bad..._ **(AN Bella went to Forks High and all the crap with Edwin except that he didn't come back and she went wolfy when he left and she went to Forks High after too and she went there cause she had the choice now on with the story!)**

_Believe me our is way worse because it is smaller than Forks... But we got all the hunks_

_When do I get to meet them?_

_Ow__ that hurt my ego!_

_Hahahaha O.k you really now how to cheer me up and where is every one else?_

_Oh Leah is patrolling I hear humming so I'm pretty sure thats her... wait do you not hear her?_

_I hear that now I just thought that was you._

_Ow my ego_

_O.k I'm going to go patrol with Leah_

_Hey Leah_

_Hey Bella_

_How was day_

_Good expect I can't wait till he phases so I can whip him into shape if you get what I mean_

_Yeah I heard him talking to Billy and can I help?_

_Yeah..._

_Any clue what time it is?_

_Not even in the slightest_

_Oh..._

_..._

_..._

_What you doing tomorrow?_

_Uhhh... Why?_

_I wanted to know if you wanted to go to PA with me?_

_Sure._

_I'll call you _

_kk_

_I'm going to go home and take a nap_

* * *

**_And that is the end of the chapter now Hit that review button_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**

**_V_**


	3. The Phase!

**BEFORE i FORGET PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE! I have a poll for who Bella should imprint on or not at all!**

**Me: Tell them!**

**Paul: Never!**

**Me: I will kill you off!**

**Paul: You woldn't**

**Me: Try Me!**

**Paul: (sigh) She sadly doesnt own Twilight!**

**Me: Now go away**

**Paul: (Runs away!)**

**Me (evil laugh) I might kill off that boy!**

**Crowd: (Gasp)**

**Me: (Rolling eyes)**

**Paul P.O.V**

( Hi creepy stalker by the computer(Waves(Ok On to the story))) I was walking home when I heard a howl I had never heard before and thought it was finally Jacob -more like mini Alpha- and bam! paw to the snout, and then got caught by the words in his mind. **(A/N He is in Werewolf mode! And I'm doing the pack mind a different way!)**

_**Jacob: **__Why do I have paws_

**_P_**_**aul:** Cool Dude its okay!_

_**Jacob**__ Why do I have paws_

_**Paul: **__Well..._

_**Bella: What is it?**_

_**Jacob: **__Bella?_

_**Bella: Ohhhh...**_

_**Paul: Yeah...**_

_**Jacob: Will someone tell me what is going on?]**_

_**Paul: Well mini alpha the legends are true**_

_**Jacob: Cold Ones**_

_**Bella: The Cullens**_

_**Paul: Blood suckers or Vamps**_

_**Jacob Well damn and Mini Alpha**_

_**Bella: Well I am current Alpha be you are the rightful one!**_

_**Jacob: Well I don't want it **_

_**Bella: Well Lets get you changed back Paul go get him some clothes**_

_**Paul: K**_

_(Paul goes get some clothes and Bella comes out of the woods were jake is)_

I come back **(A/N Human) **with the clothes and tell him to call down and think of being human and happy thoughts. He changes back. I give him the clothes .

"Now go to bed mini Alpha"

"Don't call me that!" He snarls.

"Calm down!" He calms down. "Now would you prefer Baby alpha?"

"I would prefer Jake or Jacob!"

"Calm down before I get Bella" That him right down.

"Now can I go home?"

"Yeah, but first why don't you like Bella?"

"She walks around like she owns the place and people should bow down to all rightful Bella." _Thats what I thought too..._

"Well she kinda is a big deal with the people who know, and she does spend all bunch of time-saving or butts."

"Well I'm going home now." and with that he left and I went home and to sleep.

**Jacob P.O.V**

OH MY GOD! I can't believe that the legends are true! I can't believe this is happening! I won't have anymore secrets and they might find out about what I do at parties. (Drugs and Alcohol) My dad will probably rip my balls off. Anyway I'm still worried about the alpha thing I don't want that maybe I could just be the second in command. Now where was I... oh yeah I hope they don't find out about my diary... wait I men journal... no my secret notebook.(lets just go with that). I hope Bella doesn't find out that I think that she is just HOT! **(A/N have you looked in the mirror recently?) **I just want to sleep. and that was the last thing that I remember before the darkness over took me...

* * *

DU DUN DU DUN DU DUN! end of the last chapter hmmmm... Should I start the song quote of the day? Well sorry for not updating me and my beta ish person kinda had a spat and yeah... Tell me if I should add anyone to the pack or anything or if I forgot something or add a new drama part to it cause I have no idea where I'm heading with this story...

**REVIEW PRESS THE BUTTON **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**Bye ;P**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry just a Author's Note**

**I want to thank my one reviewer of the 200 or so people who have read this. Anyway thank you sjorty for reviewing and Bye! Review or PM me any questions! Oh yeah I will be updating when I can I have a lot of tests maybe this week I will cause its SPRING BREAK! OK party on! MARKO! (waiting for response!) Poll on profile for who she should imprint on!**


	5. Preview ONLY!

** Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own this series Stephanie Meyers does and my I haven't got any returns to my emails to borrow it : And does no one get the game Marko Polo? And don't forget about the poll! okay now on with the story! ****OK but I have to say something before we start I'm super busy with track, softball, training my new pit bull, Chores, homework, band (My Bassoon I have a concert on the 13), Studying, Helping my grandpa at the bar every 2 Fridays, and life in general... So I'll try to update at least once a month... OK so now on with the story... Oh yeah this is just a preview chapter I can't decide who I should have as the mate soooo Yeah**

* * *

**P.O.V Bella **

**2 weeks after**

* * *

**Jacob's furry problem **

Ugh... I... don't even know what to say about Jacob... then I was cut out of my thoughts from my phone ringing "Hello?"

"Is this Bella" A bell-like voice said.

"The one and only"

"This is Alice Cullen and we need to have a meeting at the border."

"Why?"

"Edward wants to change his mate"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah so see you there at 830 pm" and with that the devil hung up.

_I could use a drink_

* * *

**And that is the preview I will have it up soon I promise! BY Ash**

**Now hit that review button**

**VVVVVVVVVV****  
**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	6. The Last One

**Hi there I'm sorry but i'm putting the up for adopted or i just going to cut the story I'm sooo sorry put I'm statring to think people don't like the story. I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry PM me if you want it! You have 1 week**


End file.
